Fantastic Four Unleashed
'Fantastic Four Unleashed '''is a comic taking place in Earth-606. In this universe, the F.F. get there powers through interdimensional DNA alterations rather then a cosmic cloud of radiation. Volumes Vol. 1 - Fantastic Issues: #1-13 Plot: SHIELD sends four different agents (Reed Richards, Sue and Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm) along with Nick Fury to stop the time-traveling alien, Annihilus. However, there chase through the timestream ends up resulting in there DNA being destroyed and rebuilt upon traveling to Annihilus' realm, The N-Zone, giving them fantastic abilities. They use there new powers to stop Annihilus and help Nick Fury, then Reed uses one of Annihilus' teleporters to return home. When they are seen entering the SHIELD special base known as The Baxter Building, paparazzi are asking them what they call themselves. As they walk into the Baxter Building, Johnny answers, saying they are The Fantastic Four. Introduces: Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, SHIELD, Nick Fury, Annihilus Villains: Annihilus Major Locations: SHIELD Heli-Carrier, New York, N-Zone Vol. 2 - Public Enemies Issues: #14-17 Plot: As the F.F. are famous, Johnny's the only one happy about going public. In an interview he even gives them all code-names (Johnny calls himself Human Torch, Ben is The Thing, Sue is Invisible Woman, Reed is Mr. Fantastic). However, going public makes them the perfect target for Latverian terrorist Victor VonDoom. Victor, to compete with there abilities, uses himself as a lab-rat for his latest project. He gains metal skin and can generate blasts of energy. With his powers, he attacks the Baxter Building, calling himself Doom! Introduces: Doom Villains: Doom Major Locations: Latveria, The Baxter Building, New York Vol. 3 - Panther Issues: #18-21 Plot: A deadly Wakandan native, T'Challa Bashenga a.k.a The Panther, comes to New York searching for a poacher named Ulysses Klaw, who killed T'Challa's father, T'Chaka. The F.F. try to help him, but he insists on hunting him down alone. This even results in a fight or two between the heroes. However, Panther admits he needs there help when Klaw creates a gun powered by Vibranium that creates sonic booms. Introduces: The Panther, Ulysses Klaw, T'Chaka Bashenga Villains: Ulysses Klaw Major Locations: New York, Baxter Building, Wakanda Vol. 4 - Operation: Galactic Storm Issues: 22-25 Plot: Johnny, along with Annihilus and Ronan The Accuser, is chosen by the Supreme Intelligence to battle in a Kree celebration of there victory among the Rigelians several centuries ago. The celebration is called Galactic Storm, and it is watched by several of the Kree. Johnny has to fight against Ronan and Annihilus. In the end, Johnny reigns supreme, Ronan is the laughing stock of the century, and Annihilus is sent back to the N-Zone. But Ronan swears revenge... Introduced: Ronan The Accuser, The Supreme Intelligence Villains: Ronan The Accuser, Annihilus Major Locations: Baxter Building, The Kree Arena, The N-Zone Vol. 5 - Fright Issues: #26-29 Plot: Doom wants revenge on the F.F. for exiling him on the super-prison at sea, The Vault. His master plan starts with Klaw breaking him out. Then Doom and Klaw invade SHIELD to steal there transporter to the N-Zonee, and they recruit Annihilus. Finally, they recruit Ronan, and they go to get revenge on the Fantastic Four once and for all! Introduced: N/A Villains: Doom, Annihilus, Ulysses Klaw, Ronan The Accuser Vol. 6 - Tourist Trap Issues: #30-34 Plot: One of Doom's followers known as The Trapster is going around causing mayhem. The F.F. try to stop him, but he programs a fire-breathing android to slow them down. The F.F. destroy the android but still cant find. So Reed designs a cosmic glove that can dissolve Trapster's special goo. In the end, they stop Trapster, who swears revenge, but something isn't right.... Introduced: Trapster, Dragon Man, Willie Lumpkin Villains: Trapster, Dragon Man Major Locations: New York, Baxter Building F.F. Unleashed Annual #1 Plot: Reed and Sue are on a flight over to Russia for a special science expo on the space between dimensions. But a jealous Russian scientist traps them. The scientist, Ivan Kragoff, tested an interdimensional transporter he made by sending 3 apes through it. The apes came back with altered DNA, so he tested it on himself and the same thing happened. His apes gained super strength, and he gained the ability to walk through solid objects and turn invisible. He needed Reed, who was an expert on interdimensional science, to cure him, so he faked the science expo. Meanwhile, Johnny tries to hack the Baxter Building super computer, HERBIE, to help him make the best party ever, but fails and triggers the security system, which locks him and Ben inside and tries to kill them. Introduced: Red Ghost, HERBIE, The Super-Apes (Mikhlo, Igor, Peotr) Villains: Red Ghost, The Super-Apes (Mikhlo, Igor, Peotr) Major Locations: Russia, Baxter Building, New York Vol. 7 - War of the Worlds Issues: #35-38 Plot: TBA Introduced: Gallak Tuss (Based on Galactus), Silver Herald (Based on Silver Surfer) Villains: Gallak Tuss, Silver Herald Vol. 8 - Fantastic 4 Underground Issues: #39-43 Plot: An underground tyrant brings the Baxter Building underground to cure him of his horrible mutation that makes him short, big-headed, and yellow-eyed. When Reed says he doesn't know how to cure him, the tyrant, calling himself Mole-Man, is enraged and orders his "creations" to kill the four. Mole-Man turns out to be a former genius who created a race of genetically enhanced half-human half-animal "Mole-Men". He was fired as they thought he was insane, so he and his Mole-Men plotted revenge. They never did come up with revenge, and they went to live underground. Living with mutates infected the doctor with a rare disease caused by radiation. It enlarged his head, made him smaller in size, and turned his eyes yellow. The F.F. defeated the Mole-Men, which made Mole-Man so mad he unleashed Giganta, a failed Mole-Person the size of the Empire State Building. After the F.F. defeat Giganta, Mole-Man is taken into custody by SHIELD, though his real name is never revealed... Introduced: Mole-Man, The Mole-Men, Giganta Villains: Mole-Man, The Mole-Men, Giganta Major Locations: Baxter Building, beneath New York, New York Vol. 9 - Wizard-Wars Issues: #44-47 Plot: When Reed, Ben, and Sue go with Tony Stark and George Tartelton to investigate a fallen satellite in Texas, Johnny stays at the Baxter Building. He is stuck with chores and stumbles upon a secret lab Reed has. He finds a teleporter and when he opens it to look inside, a pre-Merlin 5th century sorcerer from Camelot is sucked through the fabric of time and reality into the Baxter Building. He fights Johnny, who seemingly defeats him. Later that night, Johnny goes to a pool party where Diablo attacks. He fights Diablo and the battle leads them to the Baxter Building, where they fall into a transporter that sends them to outer space. There are attacked by a race of alien guards who call themselves the Sentries. Johnny and Diablo fight the Sentry army and find an alien lab, with a transporter. Johnny pulls Diablo inside and they end up back in New York. Diablo leaves and searches for "the ruler of New York" so he can kill him and take over. Johnny uses that against Diablo and lures him to a transporter in the Baxter Building that sends him back to his time. Johnny gets back to having fun, but little does he know Diablo is using his "Well of Power" to charge up enough power to transport to New York. Before he takes off he claims he never needed a servant, so he throws his servant, Vincent Arthur Jonsion III, into the Well of Power, drowning him. When Diablo has left, his servant climbs out of the Well of Power with purple skin, a strangely large head, and red eyes. He goes to the royal castle to discuss the Diablo problem with the king, and they decide to go to New York and kill Diablo once and for all. Using his new powers, Vincent teleports them to New York, where they from an angry mob and attack Diablo. The huge battle attracts the attention of Johnny, who tries to stop it. Diablo almost defeats Johnny and kills Vincent. Johnny and Diablo battle, and Diablo gets the upper hand, but Vincent, who has used his abilities to resurrect himself, turns Diablo into a pig and sets him on fire, burning him alive. Johnny brings Vincent to the transporter, and sends him back to his own time. (NOTE: This story takes place at the same time as Kree Unleashed, except it's at the very start of the event) Introduced: Frankie Raye, Diablo, Vincent Arthur Johnson III, Kree Sentries Villains: Diablo, Vincent Arthur Jonsion III (Based On The Wizard) (Becomes A Hero At The End), Kree Sentries Major Locations: Baxter Building, Reed's Secret Laboratory, Camelot, New York, Outer Space Deaths: Diablo Vol. 10 - Madness Issues: #48-51 Plot: After Diablo's attack, Johnny is thought of as less of a hero and more of a menace. A former scientist who was crippled after Johnny and Diablo's battle, Bob Burchill, creates a robotic suit, much like Iron Man's, to help him walk again. However, the suit does not work and sends an electric shockwave through his body, effecting his brain. The skin on his forehead starts turning grey and almost metallic, and his brain grows larger. He climbs out of the suit himself, laughing evilly. He decides to turn the suit into his own robot creation, and he sends the android to kill the Fantastic Four. Introduced: The Mad Thinker, Awesome Android Villains: The Mad Thinker, Awesome Android Major Locations: New York, Baxter Building, Bob Burchill's Lab F.F. Unleashed Annual #2 Plot: The Skrulls, shapeshifting androids created by HYDRA, are recreated by a HYDRA scientist named Kristoff Vernard, and he gives them the super-powers of the Fantastic Four, calling them Super-Skrulls. He sends the Super-Skrulls to capture the real Fantastic Four, who have recently destroyed a top secret HYDRA base. After the Super-Skrulls attack the Baxter Building and kidnap the FF, the world discovers the team is missing and assume they died. At their funeral, all the heroes of New York show up. Wolverine and Bruce Banner wander off through the Baxter Building, where the funeral is taking place at, and discover the security room. They look at the footage of the night they disappeared, and see the team battling the Super-Skrulls. Wolverine and Bruce decide to avenge the team, but Spider-Man and Johnny Blaze overhear them. All four decide to team up, and they head to all known HYDRA bases. On their journey, they run into and defeat several HYDRA agents, and eventually find the location of Kristoff Vernard's lab, where the Fantastic Four are being held captive. The eight heroes team up and defeat the Super-Skrulls, and then Johnny Blaze turns into Ghost Rider and kills Vernard with the Penance Stare. Introduced: Kristoff Vernard, Super-Skrulls, New F.F. Villains: Kristoff Vernard, HYDRA, Super-Skrulls Deaths: Kristoff Vernard Major Locations: New York, Baxter Building, Secret HYDRA Lab Vol. 11 - Welcome to Atlantis Issues: #52-56 Plot: Reed gets an invite from Tony Stark to investigate an underwater city that SHIELD thinks may be Atlantis. In the ruins of the city, Reed (in a Stark Industries submarine) and Tony (in an underwater Iron Man suit) theorize over what could have sunk the city. Suddenly, they are attacked by a shadowy figure who appears to be breathing underwater. He charges at Stark and slashes at him with a trident, and then he rips a hole through the submarine, which causes Reed to nearly drown until he's able to get to the scuba gear. Reed and Tony follow the figure into a golden chamber full of fish people. Reed is amazed, and realizes that Atlantis must've just slowly sunk down due to something like pollution, giving the Atlanteans enough time to adapt. Their prince, Namor, approaches the two surface dwellers, and tells the to leave Atlantis at once or perish. Tony and Reed leave, but the next day Reed sees the Atlanteans attacking New York. It turns out that after Tony and Reed left, SHIELD sent in some people to set up a research facility in Atlantis, which upset Namor and caused him to attack. The Fantastic Four and Iron Man go to Atlantis to talk with Namor, who has his guards, Attuma and Krang, attack them. The heroes defeat the guards and ask Namor to stop what he's doing. Namor says that as long as the humans are in Atlantis the war will go on. Tony and Reed go to SHIELD and tell them they need to quit the Atlantis Operation immediately, because that's why Namor is upset. SHIELD shuts down their Atlantis Operation and the research bases are removed. The Atlanteans return to the ocean and Namor warns the humans never to return to Atlantis again. Introduced: Namor the Submariner, Attuma, Warlord Krang, Atlanteans Villains: Namor the Submariner, Attuma, Warlord Krang, Atlanteans Major Locations: Atlantis, SHIELD Helicarrier, New York, Baxter Building Vol. 12 - A Star is Born Issues: #56-60 Plot: Sue and Reed get married, and at the wedding Sue tells Johnny and Ben she is pregnant, but asks them not to tell Reed. Eventually, Reed finds out, and is excited and shocked at the same time. Their baby is named Franklin. When Johnny has to watch the baby, he discovers it has mutant powers. Johnny tries to tell Sue and Reed, but they don't believe him. But, when Ronan the Accuser is revived by Gallak Tuss and chosen as his newest herald, the Earth is in serious danger. The Fantastic Four fail to stop the super-powered Ronan, but the newborn baby Franklin is able to use his highly advanced powers to kill Ronan and Gallak Tuss. Sue decides to send him the newly opened Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning, a mutant academy formed by the former X-Men member Jean Grey. Franklin stays in the nursery with other mutant babies, and the F.F. go to visit him every once and a while. Introduced: Franklin Richards Villains: Gallak Tuss, Ronan the Accuser Deaths: Gallak Tuss, Ronan the Accuser Major Locations: The Baxter Building, New York, Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning Vol. 13 - Sacrifice Issues: #61-65 Plot: When Terminus, a building-sized mad scientist from another planet, lands on Earth, he tells the humans to surrender immediately or be destroyed. The Fantastic Four infiltrate his spaceship, and discover he has a weapon of mass destruction, and if the humans don't declare him their new ruler he will activate the weapon, which will unleash a huge shockwave that will travel the entire planet and kill everything in it's path, except Terminus. The team must destroy the weapon, but when Terminus discovers them on board his ship one of them must sacrifice themselves to stop him. Introduced: Terminus Villains: Terminus Deaths: Mr. Fantastic Major Locations: New York, Baxter Building, Terminus's Spaceship Vol. 14 - Future Foundation Issues: #66-71 Plot: After Reed's death, Sue decides to disband the Fantastic Four, but instead forms a new team... the Future Foundation. Consisting of herself, Johnny, Ben, a reformed Mad Thinker, Bruce Banner, and Dr. Miguel O'Hara, the former lead researcher at Alchemax Incorporated. Instead of being superheroes, the Future Foundation intend to focus on working in the field of science. While working on an interdimensional teleporter, O'Hara accidentally unleashes a huge blast of cosmic energy that strikes him, giving him cosmic powers. He decides to become a crime-fighting vigilante, and he calls himself Captain Universe. However, the interdimensional teleporter also accidentally unleashed a villain from the deepest depths of the multiverse, known as the Beyonder of Earth-778177, with unimaginable powers! Now, the Future Foundation must use their powers... and their superior intellect... to defeat this reality-warping nightmare! Introduced: Future Foundation, Miguel O'Hara/Captain Universe, Beyonder (Earth-778177) Villains: Beyonder (Earth-778177) Major Locations: New York, Future Foundation, Earth-778177, Alchemax Incorporated Vol. 15 - In Control Issues: #72-75 Plot: When Phillip Masters, one of the Future Foundation scientists, begins reminiscing about his past career as a puppeteer. That night, he decides to go look up at the stars and rethink his life, when a meteor shower occurs. Cosmic radiation from the meteors affect a nearby beach, and Phillip goes to see it. He takes some of the cosmic sand, and begins experimenting on it. Soon, he creates special radioactive clay from it, and uses its cosmic power to create puppets out of his boss, Susan Storm, who he hates. He discovers that the puppet of Susan can control the real Susan, and by making the puppet do things he can make the real Susan do whatever he wants. He makes puppets out of everyone else at the Future Foundation, and soon can control all of his co-workers. Phillip makes them act as his slaves, and uses their great powers to attack SHIELD so he can seize control of it. Phillip has them capture Nick Fury, so Phillip can make a puppet out of his likeness. Before Phillip can finish making the puppet, Fury breaks free and manages to snap Ben out of his trance. Ben and Fury fight the others, and manage to get to Phillip. They defeat Phillip easily, and confiscate his clay. After they destroy all the puppets, the others are freed, and the day is saved. Phillip is put into SHIELD custody, and all of the clay is destroyed. Introduced: Phillip Masters Villains: Phillip Masters Vol. 16 - The New Fantastic Four Issues: #78-83 Plot: When a new team of superheroes, calling themselves the ''New Fantastic Four, show up (consisting of the firebreathing android Dragon Man, the pyrokinetic Fire-Lord, the high-tech Wizard, and the mysterious but powerful technopath Psycho-Man), Sue is immediately suspicious of them. She goes to meet them, but Dragon Man immediately attacks her when she arrives at their base. She calls the others for help, and soon enough, Mad Thinker, Ben, Johnny, Miguel, and Bruce arrive. Fire-Lord shows up and blasts Bruce with a burst of flames. Bruce is severely burnt, and he transforms into the Hulk. Hulk battles Fire-Lord, as Johnny and Ben get attacked by Wizard. They manage to defeat him, but Psycho-Man, the leader of the new team, appears out of nowhere. Miguel activates his Captain Universe powers, and has a huge cosmic-powered battle with Psycho-Man. Miguel manages to absorb Psycho-Man's powers, leaving him defenseless. Psycho-Man reveals that he is from a microscopic world where cyborgs reign supreme, and Psycho-Man is one of them. Psycho-Man had invented a growth machine, and used it to turn to the size of a normal human. He found Bentley Wittman, who had just finished inventing the Wizard suit as well as Dragon Man. He later found Fire-Lord, who was working as a street magician. With a powerful team, he was ready to initiate his plan. He was going to win the trust of the world leaders, so he could gain power in the human world. However, using his telepathic abilities, he sensed that Sue was suspicious of him, so he ordered his team to kill her to cover up their story. The team is arrested, but later on they manage to break out when Psycho-Man eventually regains his powers. The team attack the Future Foundation, but Miguel is able to power up the Negative Zone transporter, trapping them in the realm of Annihilus. Introduced: Fantastic Four II (Dragon Man, Fire-Lord, Wizard, Psycho-Man) Villains: Fantastic Four II Vol. 17 - Intelligencia Issues: #84-87 Plot: When Dr. Harvey Elder, the Mole Man, decides to return to the surface world, he joins the Future Foundation. He begins being stalked by Ulysses Klaw, an ex-super villain. Soon, Klaw confronts Elder, and tells him that SHIELD is tracking down all of the still active super-villains in New York, and trying to get them to redeem themselves. Now, Klaw is their target. Klaw asks Elder for help evading SHIELD's forces, and so Elder takes Klaw to the now-abandoned Intelligencia Labs, where Elder used to work before being lost in Subterranea. Elder and Klaw start a secret villain society, and soon are joined by the Red Ghost, Dr. Ivan Kragoff. Later, the mutated genius Samuel Sterns, a.k.a. "the Leader", finds their society, and joins them. They decide to break George Tarleton out of his prison at the SHIELD base, but Tarleton refuses to help them. They keep Tarleton as a prisoner until he will agree to help, and then Klaw suggests they plan on getting revenge on the Fantastic Four. Sterns says that the team disbanded, and they are now the Future Foundation. They decide that, since Elder works at the Future Foundation, he can get the rest of them in. One night, they infiltrate the Future Foundation, and begin to sabotage a big project... a special energy-saving reactor core. The next day, when the core is activated, it explodes, destroying the Future Foundation's lab. Suddenly, Klaw, Red Ghost, and Leader attack. Elder is shocked that they showed up, but they try to convince Elder to participate in the battle. Elder flees, and the Future Foundation defeat the three villains. They attack the Intelligencia Labs, and save Tarleton. Elder has already fled back to Subterranea, and now refuses to ever return to the surface world. Introduced: N/A Villains: Mole Man, Klaw, Red Ghost, Leader Category:Comic Series Category:Fantastic Four Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Reed Richards (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Annihilus (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Victor VonDoom (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:T'Challa Bashenga (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Ulysses Klaw (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Ronan (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Supreme Intelligence (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Peter Petruski (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Dragon Man (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:William Lumpkin (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Ivan Kragoff (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:HERBIE (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Mikhlo (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Igor (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Peotr (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Unfinished Category:Gallak Tuss (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Norrin Radd (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Harvey Elder (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Giganta (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:George Tarleton (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Esteban Corazón De Ablo (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Vincent Arthur Johnson III (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Frankie Raye (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Robert Burchill (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Awesome Android (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Kristoff Vernard (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Logan Howlett (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Bruce Banner (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Johnathan Blaze (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Tony Stark (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Namor (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Attuma (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Krang (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Franklin Richards (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Terminus (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Miguel O'Hara (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Future Foundation (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Beyonder (Earth-778177)/Appearances Category:Phillip Masters (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:New Fantastic Four (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Fire-Lord (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Bentley Wittman (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Psycho-Man (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Samuel Sterns (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Intelligencia (Earth-606)/Appearances